Dreams Do Come True
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "g!p beca, bechloe Beca wakes up from a nightmare about not being able to get hard, so chloe shows her it was all just a bad dream."


_ Chloe and Beca were innocently making out on the couch until the red head's hand slowly started making its' way down the brunette's body until she was cupping her dick. "What do you say we put the fun part in Sunday Funday?" Chloe suggested with a suggestive smirk on her face._

_ Beca simply nodded and moved her hands to remove her girlfriend's top, bra, and sweatpants. Chloe did the same to Beca. When both girls were down to their underwear, the red head locked her lips with the brunette's momentarily before kissing her way south, all while grinding down on Beca's crotch._

_ After a few moments and the brunette was still soft, Chloe stopped her ministrations. "Chlo, why'd you stop?" Beca half whined._

_ "Becs, do you still find me attractive?"_

_ The DJ's eyes shot open. "What? Of course I do."_

_ "Are you sure, because your dick is still soft."_

_ "I-I don't know why I'm not getting hard. But it's not because I don't find you attractive. You're gorgeous."_

_ The red head got off of Beca, tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can be with anyone who doesn't find me attractive and I know I can't be with someone who lies to me."_

_ "Chlo, wait no, it's not like that!"_

_ "And to think I was going to propose to you," Chloe said with a croak in her voice as she walked out of the front door._

_ "What? Chloe come back! I love you and think you're the sexiest woman alive, please don't leave." Beca tried to get up off of the couch, but found she couldn't do anything but desperately flail her limbs. While calling for Chloe._

__A few seconds later, Beca heard Chloe calling her name and someone shaking her shoulder. The brunette shut up and almost smacked right into the red head as she awoke and shot forward. "Beca are you ok? You woke me up from your sleep fighting."

After taking a few deep breathes and steadying her nerves the brunette nodded. "Yeah, I had a nightmare."

Chloe pulled Beca into her side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry you had a nightmare baby. Do you wanna talk about it or was it too scary?"

"It wasn't scary because I was being attacked or anything. This is really embarrassing, but I had a nightmare I couldn't get hard and you thought I didn't find you attractive anymore and you left me." Beca rushed out.

The brunette was caught off guard when Chloe pushed her lips roughly to her lips and mounted her. Beca's hands instinctively shot to the hem of her girlfriend's shirt and started tugging. Chloe immediately removed the offending article followed by her bra. The red head did the same to Beca as she started grinding on the DJ's extra appendage, smirking as she felt a bulge growing beneath her. "See, it was just a nightmare. Now put your boner to good use and fuck me." Chloe growled as she flipped them over so the DJ was on top.

Beca couldn't hide her excitement as she pulled Chloe's panties down with her teeth, followed quickly by her boxers. The DJ pushed her dick into her girlfriend slowly, giving them both a moment to adjust to the feeling before starting to trust. Chloe matched Beca thrust for thrust, anticipating an increase in pace before the brunette had changed the pace. It didn't take long for the red head's walls to start clamping down on the brunette's cock. "Beca, baby, are you close?" Chloe gasped out.

"Yes," Beca responded breathlessly as she continued thrusting.

"Come with me?"

The brunette only nodded as she reached her hand down to rub Chloe's clit. As agreed, both girls came within a matter of seconds of each other. Beca's cum shot inside of Chloe and the red head's walls clamping down the brunette's cock, making movement difficult as well as more pleasurable. When they had both come down from their highs, Beca pulled out and collapsed next to Chloe, the red head pulling her girlfriend close. "See baby, I told you it was just a nightmare."

Beca couldn't help but mumble, "Yeah, but only because you're a dream come true."


End file.
